Nacht der Untoten
Nacht der Untoten (German for "Night of the Undead") is the first level in the unlockable Nazi Zombies bonus campaign in Call of Duty World at War for Xbox 360, PS3 and PC. Players can team up together with up to three other players online or in split screen co-op or as a singleplayer solo mission. Gameplay Nacht der Untoten is set in a run-down building, where up to four players must defend against a limitless number of waves for as long as possible. Each room in the building contains a number of windows that can be barricaded with wooden planks. Zombies must knock off each wooden plank in order to climb through the window and enter the building. Zombies do not carry, use, or drop any weapons, and only use melee attacks. Two consecutive melee attacks will put a player into Last Stand. The game ends when all players are down or dead. The game is divided into rounds, often referred to as "days" by players. Once a day is finished (by killing all the zombies), there is a small period of time where players can repair barricades, buy weapons, and regroup for the next wave of the undead. As the game progresses, the zombies will come in larger numbers, have more health, and move faster. While the core elements of the normal game are still present (i.e. aiming down weapon sights, reviving team members in Last Stand), unique gameplay features have been added to Nacht der Untoten. Kremlin Immelman Level Level Tora Hawk On Sherman Easy Frau Untoten Ceasar Kremlin Immelman Nazi Zombie On Marines Butan Immelman Easy Sherman >This is not jibberish its a code; that code is 1< Point System All players start off with 500 points. Players gain points by repairing barricades (reattaching wooden planks to windows) and killing zombies. Repairing barricades will give players 10 points for each wooden plank reattached. Shooting, meleeing and killing zombies will also earn points. 10 points are awarded for each non-fatal shot, while the killing shot awards 60 points (70 for an upper chest or neck shot kill). A headshot will award 100 points, while a melee attack will be awarded with 10 points for each non-fatal stab and 130 points for the killing blow. The points are used to buy weapons for varying costs (or from the mystery box for 950 points each), ammunition for half the price of the respective weapon (unless it is exclusive to the "mystery box", wherefore ammo may only be retrieved from the box by receiving the weapon again, or from the max ammo power-up) and unlock new rooms in the building for 1000 points per barricade. Power-Ups Zombies occasionally drop power-ups that are beneficial to players. * Double XP - All points a player gains is doubled. This power-up lasts for 30 seconds. Its in-game drop is a "X2" symbol. * Insta-Kill - This power-up will give players one-hit kills on zombies. When a player kills a zombie with this power-up in play, the zombie's head will explode regardless of where the bullet hit, killing it instantly. The player will be awarded 10 points for the shot, and 100 for the kill, once again regardless of where the bullet hit. Therefore, players should not aim for headshots during insta-kill. This power-up lasts for 30 seconds. The in-game drop is a human skull. If the player has a flamethrower, it will be most effective during insta-kill, as a very small burst of flame will kill any zombie instantly, allowing the player to incinerate a large group of zombies in under a second. * Incineration/Atomic Bomb - This power-up causes an incineration of all zombies currently on the map. There is a small delay before the nuke activates and kills all zombies, who are set on fire and who's heads explode, causing them to die instantly, starting with the zombies closer to the bomb, and spreading outwards. The player who activated the power-up will not receive any points for any zombie killed by the power-up. The in-game drop is the "Fat Man" atomic bomb that detonated over Nagasaki, Japan in 1945. It may sometimes not be beneficial to get this due to the fact it kills the zombies and you do not get the points for them, meaning less tries at the random box which will usually mean a worse weapon. * Max Ammo - This power up gives all players full reserve ammunition for all weapons. However, it will not replenish frag grenades or Molotov Cocktails. It will also not replenish the ammo of a person who is down. It will replenish the ammo of the weapon they are using WHILE down, but when they are revived their ammo will be the same as it was before being downed. The in-game drop is denoted by an ammo box. Weapons In Nacht der Untoten, all players start with an M1911. Players can purchase more weapons by their specific buy zones, which are indicated by a chalk outline of the gun on a wall. Ammunition can be bought from the weapon's buy zone at half the price of the weapon. Ammunition for weapons that do not have buy zones (i.e. M1911, Deployable FG42) must be obtained from a Max Ammo power-up or by obtaining the same weapon from the Mystery Box (the latter option being possible but unlikely). It is possible for a player to have twice the amount of ammunition for a given weapon by carrying two weapons that use the same ammunition (i.e. carrying a scoped and unscoped Kar98k). Players can also choose to pay 950 points for a random weapon from the "Mystery Box" (denoted by two question marks) in the "Help" room, an unlockable room on the same floor as the starting room. When a player activates the box, it will open up and cycle through a variety of weapons, eventually stopping at a random weapon. The weapons that can be obtained from the "Mystery Box" also include weapons that cannot be bought from buy zones on the wall, such as the Ray Gun, M-2 Flamethrower, and Panzerschreck. The mystery box is also more likely to give out rare weapons if the player activates it when the question mark logos are flashing at their brightest gold. No Japanese weapons can be obtained from the "Mystery Box" (or are available in Nacht der Untoten), and very few Russian weapons (mostly limited to rifles such as the PTRS-41 and Mosin-Nagant) are available. On the second floor of the building there is also a cabinet that will randomly give one of three sniper rifles at the cost of 1500 points. Weapon Placement In the first room players start in, there is a Kar98k buy zone right next to the iron bars that costs 200 points. Further to the left on the same side of the Kar98k is an M1A1 Carbine buyzone that will cost players 600 points. In the "Help" room on the same floor, there are 2 buy zones for a Thompson (1200 points) and a Double-Barreled Shotgun (1500 points). The "Mystery Box" is also available in this room, and costs 950 points to activate. On the second floor is a cabinet containing 3 sniper rifles which will randomly give one of them to a player when activated, however, it is rare to receive anything other than a Scoped Kar98k. There are also four buy zones on the second floor for a BAR (1800 points), a M1897 Trench Gun (1500 points), a Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun (1200 points) and Stielhandgranate (250 points). Available Weapons *Stielhandgranate (2 are recieved each round) *Double-Barreled Shotgun *Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun (always with the Grip attachment) *PTRS-41 *Kar98k (unscoped or scoped) *Ray Gun *M2 Flamethrower *MP40 *MP44 *Mosin-Nagant (unscoped or scoped) *Stielhandgranate *Deployable MG42 *Deployable FG42 *.357 Magnum *M1911 *M1 Carbine *M1 Garand (often with a rifle grenade attachment) *BAR *M1897 Trench Gun *Thompson *Molotov Cocktail *M1919 LMG *Gewehr 43 *Springfield (unscoped or scoped) *Panzerschreck Gameplay Tips * Contrary to popular belief, opening new rooms does NOT let more zombies in. It simply allows more entrances for them to enter through. The set amount of zombies per round will be spread between the windows. A skilled player can use this to their advantage by 'funneling' the zombies in certain ways. For example, if running round the help room, the stairs in the main room may be opened in order to make a larger proportion of the zombies enter through the door, as it is easier to kill them when they enter through here. * In the first 3 or 4 rounds, players should concentrate on conserving ammo in general, often easily using the knife. The number of knife melees needed to kill the zombies corresponds with the round, or day, number, except for the 4th round. * During the lower levels (specifically 1-3), it is recommended to let the zombies break the wooden barriers, so that you could repair them and get extra points. * It is advised to only open the "Help" room when players have enough points to both open it and purchase the weapons inside. Unlocking the "Help" room opens three more windows for zombies to enter. * In the "Help" room, the wall opposite to the side right-hand side window can be broken through by zombies. The flamethrower can actually fire straight through this wall. This window is regarded by many as the hardest to defend, as you're view of the zombie is blocked while the wall is up. * Choosing to open the "Mystery Box" is a gamble. You may end up with a rare and powerful weapon or another pistol, however there are two pistols which you can aqquire and they are actually both very good. The magnum is one shot kill up to round 15 (on 4 player, unsure about others), at which point it becomes useless considering it can only kill two zombies and its low accuracy make it a gun which may not be suited for a player of lower skill. * Flame-based weapons such as the M2 Flamethrower and Molotov Cocktails (not very effective and more often then not simply create crawlers) are highly effective against zombies. However, a zombie set on fire by a flamethrower in the higher levels will take at least two-to-three seconds to die, which could put a careless player into Last Stand. * If you wipe out an entire zombie group simultaneously, an incineration drop might appear. * Upgrades like Insta-Kill, Max Ammo, and Double-Score can only be dropped by zombies if they are killed inside the house in certain ways. * A very good place to hold out is the upper floor, near the grenade pickup. First you have to open the "Hell(p)" door, and then open the upper floor through the "Hell(p)" door. Hold out near the grenades, so that one person is watching the window near the stairs down (don't open it though) and the other three should watch the doorway between that section with the grenades and the rest. This tactic makes all the zombies come from two directions: from the doorway that leads to the rest of the building and the window. This tactic was used to set a world record without using glitches of 35 rounds. This has however been beaten through a different tactic, with zombies chasing the player round the help room. This has been used to get to level 152 (video proof up until level 82 on youtube. Creator claims file size was too big) * Another popular tactic is to wait until every player has a few thousand points. Next, a player opens the first staircase and another opens the second. Then the players hold out in the 'Hell(p)' room. This strategy will create a 'bottle neck' at the second staircase, where all the zombies from the other parts of the house have to go down a single staircase to reach the players in the 'Hell(p)' room. One or two players can cover the windows and wall, while the remaining cover the staircase. This tactic has other benefits, such as immediate access to the Mystery Box, and plenty of room to move around if zombies start overwhelming the players. * If all but one/most of the zombies are eliminated during a round, the final zombie(s) can be wounded so that they crawl on the ground or hold the zombie at a window, continuously repairing the window as the zombie tries to break in. This gives the player much time to restock on ammo, reload weapons, and fortify positions before the next wave comes. * At the beginning of the level, the player is given enough points to buy only one of the two weapons in the main room right off the start: the Kar98k. It can be useful to just ignore this weapon because of its low rate of fire and small clip size. The other weapon in the room, the M1 Carbine, can be bought as soon as the end of the first round. It has almost as long of a range as the Kar98k, faster rate of fire, and a three times larger clip size; however, the damage is very low, and even if you get a head shot, it will not always kill a zombie. By this point you will normally of gotten a new gun anyway, so this is not a major flaw at the time you use the gun. * The Trenchgun and Double-Barreled Shotgun are both equal in firepower but not usefulness, as later on the Trenchgun will take 2 shots instead of one to kill a zombie, and the Double-Barreled Shotgun will almost always be a one-shot-one-kill weapon, but the reload time for it is quite long and in general, only 2/3 zombies will be killed with the two shots (these have to be up close as well, which can put the player at risk). For this reason the trench gun is superior due to its much larger clip size. It is fairly easy to get headshots with the trenchgun which increases the period which it is one hit kill. *Many people feel that the flamethrower is overrated, as in the later levels, some people cannot rely on it. Zombies burned with the flamethrower will continue to live for some time before dying, allowing them a chance to burn you to death. However, zombies flamed will be "stunned" for a second, easily giving you a chance to run and let them burn. This can be very useful on the much higher levels as it would take a lot of ammo to kill each zombie otherwise and the flamethrower kills them relatively quickly. On round 50, it takes 5 direct shots to the chest with a ray gun to kill a single zombie, while the flamethrower can spray several zombies and kill them within 5 seconds. If the player is using the second tactic mentioned above (running round the help room), they can spray the zombie group following them and run. *While this can be a dangerous tactic, it can sometimes be beneficial to let yourself get downed (assuming you are on multiplayer) if you are out of ammo. Sometimes it is impossible to go and get another gun so this can be useful when you have the ray gun especially, however if a max ammo is acquired, the other player should wait until the other is revived otherwise the downed player will receive no ammo. *You should ideally go for a ray gun with MG/flamethrower combination (only one person can have flamethrower, but it is recommended over an MG), as on higher rounds you are likely to run out of ammo on either a ray gun or MG/Browning, so you should have both. Remember that the MG will not last very long, as the rate of fire is very quick. A Browning is acceptable, however its firepower is far inferior to that of the mg. It does however have a large clip size and slow but powerful fire rate, so it can be used as long as you have time to reload after the clip is gone. The reload time for the Browning is VERY long (the longest of any weapon in the game) so you may want to use one clip per round and switch to your other weapon when the clip runs out. *On earlier rounds, (between 5 and around 12) the Thompson is a very effective weapon as its recoil causes the gun to get many headshots when aimed at the chest. Also, ammo can easily be bought for this as it is on the wall in the help room. *When repairing the wall, it may be beneficial to leave one part broken, so you can still shoot zombies on the other side without having the flamethrower. *If you have just repaired a window and a zombie was fairly near the window when you started, be careful as the zombie can sometimes either climb straight through the barriers or attack you from the other side. *If you have a magnum and a ray gun, you should try to swap to your ray gun as you go down, as you can use your ray gun (while downed) *The less people there are playing, the further you can get. You can get significantly further on one player (100+) than any other number of players. Trivia *It is ironic that in the menu before the game loads during online matches that it says "The treasure chest is a chance; you could end up with the most powerful weapon or get a spare pistol." because the most powerful weapon (the Ray Gun) is technically a pistol, as you can use it in Last Stand. The other obtainable pistol, the magnum, is not a bad gun either. It is one shot kill up to round 15 approx. *There are many signs that this area is somewhere near Germany, or in a German occupation area. One thing that supports this is the Nazi Zombies themselves; if this took place in Airfield, there would not be any Nazis around. Another thing that supports this is that the truck by the barred area has a swastika on it. One final example is that in the "Hel(p)" room, there is a chest that says writing in another language. It obliviously isn't English, nor Russian or Japanese. It says something that ends with Wehrmacht, and it is presumed to say "Property of the Wehrmacht." * "Nacht Der Untoten" is German for "Night of the Undead". * This mode is only available for the Xbox 360, the Playstation 3, and the PC variants of the game. * A Ray Gun can be bought in the random weapons box, which is only otherwise available through an easter egg on Little Resistance. * A demonic witch like laugh can be heard when the game starts and when it ends. * Once you get past round 10, the tally marks simply become numbers. * Nacht der Untoten is set in a building almost identical to the large building from the map, Airfield. This building is also seen in the campaign mission Hard Landing, when the player obtains an M1 Garand with rifle grenades, before attacking the tanks on the landing strip, the building the Marines assault is the building seen in this mode. * When Nacht der Untoten is selected from the singleplayer solo mission selection, there is a special opening cut-scene. The cut-scene shows a plane crash (possibly a PBY Catalina from the solo mission Black Cats) and on the horizon an advancing wave of zombies from the perspective of (theoretically) a survivor of the plane crash (as the during the cut-scene, strained breathing can be heard in addition to perspective "blackouts" when the cut-scene fades and then refocuses). If the plane that crashed was a PBY Catalina, then it is entirely possible that the player is Locke in the singleplayer solo mission of Nacht der Untoten (as opposed to the multiplayer version, which has no opening cut-scene). *If the player is Locke, this could be a reference to the popular TV show Lost, where many people (including one of the main characters, John Locke,) crash on a mysterious island that no one knows the location of. There are also many other people on the island not on the plane. The Locke in the game would have crashed in a plane to an uncharted area and have to fight people (Nazi Zombies,) that were not on the plane. In the TV show, Locke gets off the island, so maybe the Locke in game would leave the area that Nacht der Untoten is. However, this is only a speculation. *In the help room next to the mystery box lies a radio on the table. If you shoot/knife it then it will start playing music. Repeatedly striking the radio cycles through all the songs. *The planes in Breaking Point that bombed Shuri Caslte are exactly the same as the one that crashed down in the beginning of Nacht der Untoten. A possible explanation is that that one of the planes from Breaking Point was flying back to an American base to refuel and reload but it was shot down in an airfield. It is possible that this landing zone is Peleliu Airfield. *It is also thought that the character could be in the USAF or RAF because of the crashed plane. Though the character models look exactly like a USMC soldiers, so it is likely that the character is affiliated with the American forces. *It is unknown if the crashed aircraft had to make an emergency landing or was shot down by another force. The downed plane does not have any Axis markings on it and it is damaged quite a bit, suggesting that the aircraft was brought down by hostile forces. * When crouching, the Sawed-Off Shotgun's reticule becomes smaller. In multiplayer, this does not happen. ' * The possibility of all the above statements being true is very slim. The above information is irrelevent to the game. For one, Airfield in the campaign is JAPANESE! Not GERMAN! so how could there be "nazi zombies??" Plus if the plane from the mission "black cats" was downed and crash landed, it would have obviously landed on a JAPANESE ISLAND, once again, NO GERMANS! And furthermore, you can see in that mission the the plane infact crashes in the ocean, so if the other gets shot down it WOULD NOT land anywhere near german forces since you dont cross Europe to get from The United States to the Japanese fleet. SO THIS GAME IS ALL WRONG! so stuff your stupid speculations in a sack, because none of it could happen. So the might as well rename it JAP ZOMBIES!' Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels